A bunch of KuroBasu Drabbles
by SillySilver010
Summary: Just oneshots/short stories/ideas I get and end up writing when I really should be working on updates. Mostly my favorite pairings or just weirdness.
1. The Lonely Invisible Boy

Kuroko no Basket FF Drabbles

**Drabble 1**: The Lonely Invisible Boy

**Info**: Slight AU (especially from my main story with Hisao in it), Akashi x Hisao (OC), Oneshot. I apologize for the mistakes…First person really isn't my forte OTL

* * *

Hisao POV

What is it like to be invisible?

It would be unbearably lonely if not for my cousin. Tetsuya always claimed to be a shadow but even shadows are seen. He quickly accumulated plenty of friends and his time spent with me became shorter. Still I was very dependent on the short time, it was better than nothing.

I became a cripple. I only did what was absolutely necessary and hid in the dorm room. It wasn't like it mattered if I was out in public or not, I would be unnoticed, alone, and invisible to the world no matter what.

It was like I had a spell over me, a curse that forced others to look right through me.

"Hisao," Tetsuya's glacial voice was muffled by the bedroom door. "Hisao, are you in there?"

I stared at the door, sitting on my bed surrounded by the comfort of my books. I should've answered him, I usually responded to him instantly opening the door the moment he called my name. I don't know why I didn't. Perhaps I was envious of him, he was noticed and loved. I was jealous; I wanted to be seen too.

"I'm going to Maji-Burger, do you want to come?"

I had thought he had left, it had been silent for so long. Slowly I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"…Alright," I replied looking my beautiful cousin over.

Was this why he was noticed? He didn't have any scars to disrupt his delicate and pretty pale features. Or were my scars what was really keeping me from being seen? I was unknowingly keeping myself hidden so I wouldn't have to be judged… it made sense yet I still longed for company.

I trailed after Tetsuya. I was the shadow's ghost, something that no one could acknowledge because they weren't ever aware of my existence in the first place.

"I hope you don't mind a few friends tagging along," Tetsuya murmured as he started to approach a small group waiting by the front entrance of the dorms.

I instantly recognized his five friends; two of them were even in the same class.

"Kurokocchi, you took too long!" Kise Ryouta exclaimed trying to cover up his fright as he nearly stepped on Tetsuya.

"I went to go get my cousin," Tetsuya replied stepping back and away from the blond model.

"Hn and is he coming?" Aomine Daiki asked with a lazy grunt, his eyes searching the area.

"He's right here…" The blunette motioned to me; I was just standing a bit behind him.

Midorima Shintarou adjusted his glasses, his eyes were the first to meet mine but then he continued to search. My chest constricted and my heart ached.

I should've stayed inside.

"Ah, can we go now?" Murasakibara Atsushi questioned, he didn't seem interested if I was there or not.

"Hisao, isn't it?" Akashi Seijuro asked and my head snapped in his direction. He was looking me over and my heart jumped with excitement.

"Yes," I answered while nodding my head.

"Ne, there is a Kurokocchi double!" Kise exclaimed as he finally noticed me.

Had it not been for Akashi than perhaps none of them would've been aware of my presence. It was obvious my cousin introducing me just wasn't enough.

"Do you play basketball too?" Aomine questioned looking me over and trying to gauge my strength.

"No, not anymore…" I felt flustered by the sudden attention that I was actually getting.

"I'm going ahead, you can all wait around here if you want," Murasakibara grumbled and started down the sidewalk.

Midorima silently trailed after the purple haired giant. The green haired teen really didn't seem like he wanted to be there, by his attitude it seemed like he had been forced to tag along. The movement was enough to get everyone else going.

"Ne, how come you never mentioned you had a cousin that attended Teikou, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked with a playful pout.

My cousins' reply was expected.

"You never asked."

I was asked a few questions, only a few caught me off guard. Akashi had asked what it was that I read and my favorite type of books. I had a vague answer, I read anything and everything there wasn't much that I didn't read.

Tetsuya ordered two vanilla milkshakes, one for me and one for him. Everyone got something different, and it seemed Murasakibara was going to order everything on the menu. He probably would've if Akashi hadn't stopped him.

I could understand why Tetsuya spent so much time with them. They were all enjoyable to be with. They took part of the anxiety away, at least for the moment.

A week passed before I encountered Akashi again. I had been in the library, returning the books due and looking for a new batch of books I hadn't yet read. My goal was to read through the whole library by the time I graduated, a large goal but perhaps I could at least get halfway through it all.

"Hisao," His voice was cool and sent a shiver down my spine.

My heart drummed against my chest as I turned to him. He had noticed me before I had the chance to know he was there.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," I greeted with a small timid smile. I was happy but still lonely.

"Do you play Shogi? Would you like to accompany me?"

"I've played it a few times…I'm not all that confident, but it would be enjoyable to play."

I hoped that I wasn't being too odd or even to critical on myself. My voice was unsteady and I wasn't entirely sure how to uphold a proper conversation. I wanted to talk. I wanted to learn more about Akashi. I wanted to be his friend and have someone to call me their friend…

"It looks like you've won again, Akashi-kun," I said with a small smile.

I couldn't help but look up to the redhead. He was such a good player. He had beaten me so easily I felt like a complete amateur.

"Obviously," He replied and stood from his seat.

I watched him mesmerized and slightly confused when he approached me. I became ridged when his hand touched the right side of my face. I couldn't move, my heart raced and I became breathless. He noticed the scars, of course if he had noticed me he had to have noticed the scars. My mind raced and the dominating emotion was fear, even though his touch was gentle.

Akashi seemed surprised when a tear rolled down my cheek. I was surprised that I had shed a tear, but I could feel the sting in my eyes, more tears would come.

"I've been watching you for a while now," Akashi admitted his hand rested on the back of my neck and his eyes bore into mine.

I didn't understand. Why would he watch me? How? I was invisible…

"You don't know how long I've waited for this chance," The smirk that slipped on his lips was dark and malicious.

His face neared mine.

Was he trying to intimidate me? Had I hindered him in some way?

His lips met mine.

What?

I felt like I was imagining it. Was this really the same action that I have read in a few novels? It seemed so different. It wasn't really all that magical, though I did think I understand what the characters meant when they didn't want the kiss to end.

"Akashi-kun?" My voice cracked and I stared at him confused.

That dark smile didn't leave, "I'll make you mine."

Why did that sound like a threat?

I thought he was going to step back and leave. I reached out and took hold of his blazer. He paused and looked at me. It was the same surprised emotion when he noticed my tear then the evil smirk replaced it.

"…I'll be yours…don't…just don't leave me…I don't want to be alone."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, um just so you know my favorite character is Akashi although I can never get his character right OTL ;n; ... anyway I am a big AkaKuro fan so it's like a must to ship Akashi and Hisao xD ... i think it shows in the actual story (Lost & Found) ... which wasn't intentional i swear! well anyway more short drabble things on their way... cuz i can't focus on any actual stories at the moment OTL


	2. 5-7 AoKise Day

Kuroko no Basket FF Drabbles

**Drabble 2**: 5/7 AoKise Day

**Info**: Oneshot, Aomine x Kise (indicated in title)

* * *

"Aominecchi, let's play one-on-one!" Kise challenged with a bright grin.

Aomine had been napping on the rooftop, skipping out on practice. The tanned boy pulled the magazine from his face to look at Kise.

"Eh?" Was the blue haired teen's reply, and he looked at Kise as if he saw something troublesome.

Kise pouted, tears threatening his eyes. "What's with that cold reply?"

"What're you doing here?" Aomine asked ignoring Kise's tears.

"Ne, I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I could stop by and we could play one-on-one like old times!" His previous hurt attitude vanished and he was as bright and cheery as the sun. Just as blinding too.

"No way, I don't feel like it." Aomine shifted on his side.

"No fair Aominecchi, I traveled all this way just to see you…" Once again the blond model was pouting.

_So annoying… _Aomine thought quickly getting irritated as Kise continued to complain about the traveling the long photo shoot, and anything else on his mind.

After a minute Aomine took hold of Kise's shirt and pulled him down. Kise's eyes widened in shock as Aomine silenced him with a kiss. His face turned a bright red and he started to flail.

"Just shut up," Aomine grumbled as he let go.

"A-Aominecchi…" Kise gingerly touched his lips, then like an excited puppy, "Let's do it again!"

"Tsk, you're not going to leave me alone are ya?" Aomine hooked he model by the wait with one arm, "Well…since you're here…" His mouth stopped at Kise's clavicle.

* * *

**Author's note**: Argh I really didn't know what to write haha so this was the best I could come up with OTL sorry...


	3. Average Day At Yousen

Kuroko no Basket FF Drabbles

**Drabble 3**: Average day at Yousen

**Info**: Some Rinno-Chin fun, no pairings, just a short scene I thought would be hilarious

* * *

"I don't want to move," Rinnosuke groaned, lunch had just started and of course Atsushi had a list for what he wanted from the canteen.

Atsushi stared at Rinnosuke, he could tell it was going to be troublesome to get Rinnosuke out of the classroom. As the though crossed his mind he grabbed a handful of Rinnosuke's shirt and lifted him. The giant first year carried the other like a suitcase. Their classmates gaped at the scene but did nothing to help Rinnosuke out.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded helplessly squirming, his feet were dragging on the floor but Atsushi lifted him higher like he was nothing.

"…You're extremely light…you should probably eat more…"

"I can't eat when I'm spending most of my food money on you!" Rinnosuke snapped trying to reach behind and smack Atsushi's hand away. "Ah, I give up…I'm too tired for this…" He sighed going limp.


End file.
